elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Interdiction
Interdiction is a term for when a ship is intercepted by another vessel during supercruise mode. When a ship is interdicted, it starts a small minigame, where the ship being interdicted must fly towards an escape vector to run away. The interdictor must follow the ship and try to fill up its progress bar against the efforts of the interdicted player, or they will simply fail and the person will get away. The interdicted may choose to submit to interdiction by lowering throttle to zero, resulting in a much shorter Frame Shift Drive (FSD) cooldown and no heat or hull damage compared to forced interdiction. Upon successfully interdicting, the person who was interdicted drops out of supercruise mode into normal flight mode taking a small amount of heat damage and their FSD now requiring a long cooldown. Interdictions can be caused by System Authority Vessels, Bounty Hunters, Pirates, and other players. System Authority Vessels will generally interdict only to scan for criminal status (Bounties) and activities (Illegal Goods/Stolen Goods). If either scan turns out positive then they will begin to open fire on your ship otherwise they will send you a message to continue on your way. When Bounty Hunters interdict you they will generally scan your ship to determine your criminal status and if their scan reveals a bounty they will open fire. Pirates currently act in one of three ways when they interdict you. Either they will open fire immediately in hopes that you will jettison cargo, they will send you a message instructing you to "Give up your cargo or die!", or they will scan your cargo before demanding you jettison it. The end goal for the pirates is to relieve you of your cargo and they do not generally care if you live or die in the process. The more honorable of pirates however tends to try to spare your life unless they feel the need to do otherwise. An interdiction that happens in hyperspace is called a hyperdiction. Notes * The Frame Shift Drive Interdictor was introduced in beta-version 3 of the game which allows players to interdict other ships. (Beta 3) * Ships will take more damage when interdicting at higher speeds than lower speeds. * Both the interdicting and the interdicted ship will take damage in case of a successful interdiction, unless the interdicted ship submits to the interdiction. * If the interdicting ship fails to pull their target out of supercruise, the attacker will still be forced to perform an emergency drop-out while their target is free to escape. * If a ship enters orbital flight by nearing a planet during an interdiction, an emergency drop-out will cancel the interdiction, as well as throw the ship out of supercruise. * You can escape an interdiction with pure luck. If you started charging your FSD for a hyperspace jump before the interdiction started, your FSD will continue charging and if the escape vector happens to pass near your hyperspace jump target you'll jump out of the interdiction immediately. Videos Elite_Dangerous_Guide_to_Interdiction Category:Guides